moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Erenn Anthania
Erenn Anthania '''was a commoner born in Elwynn Forest during the First War. He was the second born child, but first born son of the Anthania family. He received his training as a paladin through the Church of the Holy Light and later served in both the Stormwind Guard until the campagin against the betrayer Arthas Menethil lead to Northrend. It was at this time that Erenn servced the Alliance within the Stormwind Army where he achieved the rank of Sergeant. After the great Cataclysm, he resigned his position and worked with Stormwind Guard and the Cathedral of Light as a cleric and engineer. Most recently, he has shifted his focus back to Lordaeron by joining The League of Lordaeron. In-Character Appearance This human male is not so easily set apart most weary-worn faces of the populace, even though some remnants of handsome youth still lights some vibrancy in his blue-gray eyes. Strong features adorn this man’s mesomorphic physique and face. A square jaw defines the lower edge of his face, while a broadened brow traces along a blond hairline. In the midst of his face sits a wide, but sharply narrowed nose in between two narrow eyes dressed with heavy lids. He can appear, at a glance, an intimidating sort with his height and rugged quality of appearance. A look of tension is finely etched into every cord of muscle on his body that can be seen by the naked eye. Though lean, and muscled there is a visage of rounded tautness about his arms and chest. A man not too bulky, but aptly muscled. His thick neck tapers into wide shoulders while finely shaped thighs and calves extend from a splendiferous burly torso. On a closer inspection of this man. there is a burn scar on the left side of his face and forearm that continues downward along his waist where it begins to fade. On his right side, if privy to see him nude, there is a thin scar that runs along the ride side of his hip to his inner thigh. A single tattoo is etched into this man’s sun-kissed flesh; an azure inking of a griffin is tattooed above his left buttock, just close enough to warrant a teasing peek if his tunic has ridden up his back. Personality Faith Erenn is a devout follower of the Holy Light, and member of the Church of the Holy Light. His faith is the fundamental backbone of the man he has become since he was born. He does not force his religious belief on others, however, he does tend to lecture about his own faith in situations that may be less honorable to the laws that govern the faith taught to him. His faith is so rooted into his being that it has become a routine for him to visit the Cathedral of Light at least three times a week to pay tithes. Morning, and nightly prayer are something that he never misses unless under dire circumstances prevent him from them. Enneagram History CHILDHOOD ( 593 K.C. - 605 K.C. ) Erenn Anthania was born in Elwynn one year after the opening of the Dark Portal, and the beginning of the First War. His family sought sanctuary in the walls of Stormwind fearing that the Orcish Horde would decimate everything in their path, the forest included, toward their inevitable goal of the city. The Anthania family were lucky enough to flee as it was only a short time later that the Orc invaders burned both Goldshire and Northshire to the ground. While in the supposed safety of the city, where Erenn’s father was stationed as a soldier, the family turned to the Church of the Holy Light for guidance and prayer of protection. It was during the three years the family lived in Stormwind that Erenn, with aid from his mother, developed a deep connection with the Holy Light. The families paranoia that the city would soon fall was exacerbated further by the successful assassination of Llane Wrynn I, and the safety of their children soon become the utmost priority for Lillian and Valter Anthania. Erenn’s father began to make preparations for his family almost immediately after the assassination. Measures were taken to ensure that with or without their parents, Erenn and his sister would escape the city and flee to the north. Once Anduin Lothar became regent, Erenn’s father began to spend more time with the family, driven by the fear that sooner or later an attack would come from the savage Orc. When it did, chaos was a rampant infestation among the citizens of Stormwind. Erenn’s father was fortunate enough to be assigned to a small group of soldiers elected to lead the women and children out of the city during the evacuation. The Anthania family were able to escape the ransacking of Stormwind, and continued with their carefully prepared plan of traveling north into Lordaeron. They followed under Anduin Lothar as he led the refugees in a great exodus from the kingdom and into Lordaeron itself. On arrival, King Terenas Menethil II took in the refugees and the formation of the Alliance of Lordaeron began. A new life loomed on the horizon for the family. '''Life in Lordaeron ( 596 K.C. - 605 K.C. ) At first, life was difficult for the family to adjust to in Lordaeron. Erenn’s father continued his service to the Alliance and served the Lordaeron army, while his mother worked on a farm as a maid outside of Lordaeron City, in Tirisfal Glades. Erenn, around the age of six at this time, began to attend church regularly of his own accord. Drawn in by the powerful voices of the priests that taught the holy word of the Light. Adolescence ( 606 K.C. - 612 K.C. ) Return to Stormwind ( 611 K.C. ) Young Adult ( 613 K.C. - 623 K.C. ) The Great Cataclysm ( 621 K.C. ) The corrupted dragon aspect Deathwing erupted from deep within the earth, and began to sunder the world of Azeroth. His attack on Stormwind left the city in a panic with many dead, and more missing. Among the dead had been Lillian Anthania. The death of their mother further drove Donni into a state of madness that not even the most talented of healers could mend. Erenn suspended his own plan to join the fight against the Forsaken and the hopes to reclaim Lordaeron. He offered his service once more to the city of Stormwind as a cleric. Once again, he wore the familiar uniform of the Stormwind Guard and moved back to Stormwind City, where he lived in his mothers old home in Old Town. The League of Lordaeron ( 622 K.C. - Present Day ) After the peril of Deathwing had abated, Erenn contiued to lend the city of Stormwind his skills as a paladin, and a cleric for the next year. Often assisting with the city guard as a reserve Sergeant while he contiued to live in his mothers home in Old Town. It was in 623 of the King's Calendar that he heard of the League of Lordaeron and their militant effort to reclaim the kingdom lost to the Forsaken. He contacted the League and submitted documentation, and an application to join the ranks. Though not born of Lordaeron, Erenn remembered the majority of his life had been spent in the kingdom. A debt to be repaid for the kindness shown to him and the other refugees after the fall of Stormwind in the second war. His application was answered by Cartres Portiave who inducted him into the League as a Private, and suggested to apply for the medical diversion of the organization, currently headed under Bradian MacKay. Personal Relationships Amelia Darcy — ( Fiancèe, Former ) * Amelia Darcy was a former citizen of Lordaeron City to whom Erenn was arranged to marry during the families time in Lordaeron. Erenn fell in love with her, but his feelings were unrequited. Amelia having fell in love with another. The arrangement was dissolved after Amelia's father discovered the man Amelia loved was the son of a wealthy landowner. Amelia's father hide the true reasoning to the revoked marriage and instead said it was due to the death of Erenn's father. It is unknown if Amelia and her family survived the Scourge's capture of Lordaeron. Donni Anthania — ( Sister ) * Donni Anthania is the oldest child of the Anthania family, and Erenn's sister. She currently resides in Elwynn Forest in a small cottage outside ofNorthshire Abbey. The locals have taken to calling her The Crazy Cat Lady due to her obsession with collecting cats. After the sacking of Stormwind, Donni's mental health started to wane. It only further worsened after the death of both their parents. Erenn is often worried about her living alone, and pays her taxes for her. His relationship with her, however, is a rather rough one due to her diminished mental health. She treats, and often believes that Erenn is still a small child which further annoys him. However, he still loves her and visits her as often as he can when he is in Goldshire. He also tends to return any cats that have been liberated from their owners in the area. Kaitlin de Vere — ( Friend ) * Kaitlin de Vere is a fellow member of the League of Lordaeron, and infirmary staff. The two patrolled the border of Arathi together during Erenn's second mission with the League. They formed the beginnings of a friendship while they cleared the area of Forsaken. Erenn enjoyed her company, but her thirst for killing has him worried about her state of mind. Laeran Dawnstrike — ( Friend ) * A member of the League's auxiliary division, Laeran has shown some interest in Erenn that may extend beyond friendship. Erenn enjoys the company of Laeran, however does not over step his bounds after discovering that Laeran is in fact married to fellow League member Niklos Adamant. He values a friendship with Laeran, and does enjoy talking to him. Laeran Dawnstrike was among one of the first to ever speak to Erenn after he joined the League. Demitria Rione — ( Superior Officer ) Sparkbert Roacher — ( Annoyance ) Thraist Wise — ( Caine Wise — ( Acquaintance ) Molly * Molly is a little girl from Silverpine that was found hidden away in a trunk by Erenn after the League was deployed to her small village. She has grown an attachment to Erenn after he found her, and seems to only trust him over any other member of the League. Molly's mother, Tracey, is still missing along with the rest of the village. She is one of the two survivors of the attack that left the village burned and it's inhabitants slaughtered. Personal Storyline A Note on Connections Important Links * Journal. Character journal which follows Erenn's interactions with the League of Lordaeron, the guilds storyline, and a mixture of interactions with Erenn outside of the guild. * Into the Dark. A companion collection of short writings that go along with the campaign "Exordium" from the guild League of Lordaeron. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:The League of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwindian